Surfer's Death
by MistressMarian
Summary: This is a fiction from Lost Boys 2 - the tribe.     what would have happened if Nicole didn't go to that party and Chris was wrapped up with Shane instead?


Surfers Death

This is a fanfiction of what would have happened if Nicole had stayed at home that night during the party and Shane had seduced Chris instead. Rated mature

"You will never die and you will never grow old." That's what Shane told me, his golden hair falling around his shoulders like some translucent halo, his sunburst eyes pulling me into his world, inch by inch, seeing deep into my soul. If eyes are the door to the soul then Shane was dragging me down into the very depths of his heart.

I realized that Shane was different the day that we moved here, but I was not expecting him to be anything like this different. Just meeting my idol was more than enough for me, but being there, having him suddenly come sit down next to me, smelling his cologne and feeling his body so close left me horribly wanting. When I was living in LA I tried to explain my interest (obsession) in him as purely athletic idolatry but no one really believed me, I had a life sized photo of him on my door….that's hard to explain no matter how good a surfer he is. Back in LA I had a close friend Jonathan, who Natalie and I had known since childhood. He used to go out surfing with me early in the mornings, just the two of us, I always looked forward to those days. Sometimes if we did not have anything left to do afterwards Jonathan would take me back to his beach shack near where we surfed and well, we would then indulge in a whole different type of sport. One that involved Jonathan riding my body, handling me the same way he held his board, with precision and strength.

Jonathan was a wonderful lover, I felt protected and wanted in his arms and as my parents' had just died, that was a feeling I was in desperate need of. He and I were involved for six years on or off mostly just having sex but he would sometimes get all dressed up and take me out for dinner though rarely, he mostly just liked fucking. At the time I liked him enough to accept that he didn't want to make our "relationship" official, he was still seeing girls on the side, always casual, to "keep up appearances" as he put it. Jonathan always had trouble accepting the fact that I loved him. He liked fucking me but afterwards, afterwards was never all that wonderful.

Sometimes he would lie in bed with me and smoke, lazily staring up at the ceiling always after taking a quick shower and smoke, and ignore me. Those were the better days. Sometimes he would hurt me, yell or hit me, call me a faggot, tell me that he only slept with me because he was horny and he liked my tight pussy, those days hurt. But sometimes, if the sex had been particularly good and he was between girlfriends, he would hold me and stroke my face. He would tell me he loved me and our fucking would be gentle not rough and fast like he usually liked it. I always loved him at those times, that is until he remembered I was a man, and then the abuse would start again, only it would be worse. After I came home with a broken rib, Nicole drew the line and we found ourselves on our way to the cove to live with our Aunt Jillian.

The day that I met Shane I almost died, I was sure that he was dream; I was so excited to meet him. I felt myself harden when he started talking to me and it was everything I could do not to beg him to kiss me. I sound like such a fag, a fairy whatevery you want to call me, but for Shane, I would be willing to admit to world that I was helplessly pinning after him. He had invited me to a party that night but I wasn't sure if I was willing to go, after Jonathan I had became rather shy and reserved. But Nicole could tell that something was up, and after bugging me for half an hour I finally gave in and told her about Shane's invitation.

After Nicole got the story out of me, I had no choice, she dragged me to the closet and after another 30 minutes she had me dressed and shoved me out the door. God bless her, she stayed at home with Aunt Jillian and watched the Goonies, keeping the crazy lady company just so I could head out to the party unnoticed. I'm going to have to make it up to her for weeks, but with her at home I will be able to meet Shane without worrying over which asshole was trying to bang her. Thank goodness, I love her but Nicole is always able to find trouble no matter where we are, no matter how careful she is, it's a talent almost.

Taking my motor bike, I followed the directions to the beach pad that Shane had mentioned. It was a good 45 minutes away but I enjoyed the open aired ride it was cleansing and allowed me to fantasize about Shane, privately in my head, the only place I would be able to touch him. I knew that he wouldn't be interested in me but that doesn't mean I can't imagine what it could be like. Soon though I arrived at the place, a little shack right up on the beach with boards sitting up in the sand right outside the door and flip flops everywhere. The porch was filled with high school and some college kids all well on their ways to becoming very drunk. At first I couldn't find Shane so I hid in the shadows nursing a drink trying to look like I was having a good time and not feeling hopelessly inadequate. I finally found him, but as expected he was surrounded by girls, four of them. All of them were absolutely beautiful women, all trying to vie for his attention, rubbing his thighs, pulling their shirts tight, showing off their breasts and some of the more adventurous ones were even stroking their fingers through his soft golden curls. It was hopeless to want a man so obviously wanted by others, others much more exciting than me, not to mention, female.

Turning around I began to make my way to the front door intending to leave feeling embarrassed that I had gotten so flustered over a man that I hardly knew, one so obviously heterosexual. I was drawing into myself, my mind filled with thoughts of helplessness over my own stupidity. Just as I got to the door I felt arms circle around my waist, and a soft body press itself up against my back, and tender breasts rub gently along my shoulders.

"Hansom boy, I haven't seen you around before, why don't you play with me instead of leaving so early?"

Turning around I found myself nearly wrapped up in a beautiful brown haired girl wearing a red belly dancing skirt and top, her hands now lowering from my waist to my front, attempting to get into my pants while I stood right in the middle of the room, shocked.

"Look, you're very attractive but I'm not interested I gotta get home, this party isn't really for me…." I attempted to explain beginning to unwind her hands from my pants. She interrupted me by pushing me against the wall and forcing her mouth on mine. She was a very strong girl for someone so small. I was so surprised that for a second I let her fuck my mouth with her tongue before gathering my wits.

Shoving her away I wiped my mouth looking extremely uncomfortable and feeling vaguely violated.

"Come on lovely boy, let pretty Lisa give you a proper welcome to Luna Bay, you look like you could use a _warm_ welcome." Pushing against me again the girl, Lisa, attempted again to kiss me, but I pushed her away this time more forcefully.

"Look, I appreciate the welcome but really I'm not interested, you're just not my type." Turning away I took a step towards the door again when I felt an arm turn me back towards her.

"Who is your type then? Are you a faggot, boy?" Smirking challengingly the girl stared at me daring me to take the bet to prove to her my manliness, to take her into the back rooms and fuck her brains out. What a skank…sheesh.

"Maybe his type is older, long wavy haired blonds, Lisa, not loose brunets like yourself." Suddenly I felt a new set of arms wrap around my waist and upper chest and a strong firm body pulling me gently out of Lisa's arms.

"Shane, leave us alone, I found him first, go find one of your sluts, he's mine!" Lisa was glaring at the man (obviously Shane) who was currently tightening me in his arms.

"As I was the one to invite him to the party I believe that I have a prior claim to him, not to mention he has clearly stated that he doesn't want your company, in fact, I suspect that he would greatly prefer mine." All I could do during this exchange was change a horrendous color of deepest maroon as my heart began to beat very quickly.

Lisa glared at Shane, gave me a distasteful look and turning around, sashayed away. There really was no other word for her walk, but to call it a sashay.

"I do hope that I was correct in guessing that you would prefer my company tonight, am I right Chris?"

Oh God, Shane was currently pressed up against my back whispering in my ear, his breath gently tickling my ear, his words making me impossibly hard.

"Yes, yes, I would prefer you company but, what about…" Breathlessly I gestured weakly towards the group of women that had been around him earlier that were looking at me a little, well, carnivorously.

"Don't worry about them they are just fans, no one I'm interested in, besides, I don't generally prefer women, and, (here he pressed himself tighter against me, till I could feel him through my pants, hard like me) I suspect that you don't either do you?"

"No….not at all, I never have liked women they just….." I trailed off embarrassedly.

Shane chuckled understandingly and tightened his arms around me again, and slowly nuzzled me, his breath warm and ticklish against my neck, causing me to shiver.

"So, I take it I was right about you preferring older, long wavy haired blonds?" I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me laugh. "Most certainly I prefer blonds, especially ones that rescue pretty new boys from horny she demons!"

Laughing together Shane turned and led me out of the main room towards one of the back bedrooms away from all the crowds and glaring angry girls.

Once we made it to the room, Shane wasted no time, and I soon found myself pressed against the door, his jean covered erection firmly rubbing against mine, forcing me to gasp and pant.

"May I kiss you Chris? I know you don't like pushy whores, so how about a handsome gentleman?" I could hear the smile in his voice and I nodded my head enthusiastically opening my mouth and thoroughly enjoying his attentions. Soon his hands were in my hair pushing my head back and forcibly thrusting his tongue in mouth dueling with my own, forcing it into complete submission making me arch my body tightly against the door frame.

Finally breaking away from my mouth, Shane started down into my face, "You're delicious Chris, just like suspected you would be; let me taste more of you."

Nodding my head submissively was as much as I could do as one of my many fantasies came to life, and Shane, my hero Shane got down on his knees' in front of me.

Undoing one button at a time, Shane kept his blue eyes fixed on my gray ones, until all my buttons were undone and he slipped his hand inside my boxers making me gasp as he wrapped it around my aroused cock.

"That's it Chris let me hear you, I want to know how much I turn you on as I take your cock down deep into my throat."

Shane's words were like an aphrodisiac, all I could do was nearly pound my head against the door and moan, pleas coming from my lisps as I watched through lashed eyes as Shane held my helpless cock in his hand and stroked it smoothly from root to tip, and back. I watched his mouth opening as he talked, showing me his pink tongue, flicking it at me teasingly a glint of humor showing in his eyes'.

Taking my moans for what they were, Shane leaned his head down and kissed the tip of my cock, flicking his tongue lightly against the slit of my cock causing it to nearly spasm, and making me scream in want.

Throwing my head back and forth, my hands buried in Shane's gorgeous blond hair I groaned loudly and began thrusting my hips pushing my cock further down Shane's throat. I was feeling the restriction around my cock tightening as he began swallowing me with expert attention. As I began chanting his name out load in ecstasy, I felt his hand that was not on my hips slowly making its' way down my back and inching into my jeans' and past my already falling boxers.

Slowly it crept its' way down, inching along my crevice, stroking my ass cheeks and running teasingly between them until finally delving down into the furrow below. Eyes' widening I stared forward in amazement as Shane's finger began circling my anus, tickling along its wrinkly opening. He began lightly tapping against it as his sucking quickened and just as he pushed it inside me I came, shouting his name at a nearly ear splitting volume and slumping against the door. I leaned there, moaning loudly as my cock pulsed and my ass twitched with Shane's mouth tight around my cock, greedily sucking down my cum and his finger still gently thrusting into me pushing, until it hit my prostate making me nearly cum again in surprise.

Removing his mouth from around my cock, Shane looked up at me a smirk covering his face as he took in my slumped self.

"Enjoy yourself did you? Glad to see that you are so receptive to more energetic activities."

As he said this he pushed his finger again against my prostate making me gasp loudly nearly falling to the floor. If he hadn't moved quickly to grab me I would have wound up as a little puddle on the rug. As it was I simply slumped sated against him groaning as he gently removed his finger from inside me and sucking it as he put it in my mouth. Shane let me suck on his finger a little bit before removing it to lean forward and press his now cum covered lips against mine. Hungrily I ate them licking all of my cum off his lips and delving inside tasting myself in his mouth humming happily as I licked and sucked his mouth until finally I had to come up for air.

"Gods yes, I did!" Smiling I slumped even more into Shane's arms wrapping him around me rubbing myself contently against him.

"Good, will you help me out too?" Smiling Shane rubbed his firm erection suggestively against me. Nodding my head vigorously I pulled Shane down until he was propped against the wall and laying on my stomach I reached up and pushing Shane back till he was slumping I crawled up his thighs and began kissing him again all awhile my hands' were making their way into his pants undoing his button and slowly pulling his zipper down until delving in, surprise at finding no undergarment just, Shane.

Licking my lips, I pulled his erection into my mouth and set about getting him as excited as I had been. While I sucked him, Shane began once again to molest my ass, stroking it and fingering me causing me to suck faster, harder, until Shane came with a cry fingers grabbing my ass, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Hmmmm Chris, that's a boy, I knew picking you up was a good idea." Smirking Shane kissed me for a good long time. Finally turning away after a bit more making out, Shane and I separated as we heard people heading to our room. Quickly we pulled on all our clothes and were finally standing and dressed when a whole group of guys burst in, calling out for Shane.

"Ok, Ok, guys I'm coming, I get it!" Laughing Shane leaned over, and kissing me again whispered, "I've got to go, but…" and here he looked sneaky, "I've put my number in your phone so…give me a call ok babe?" One more kiss and he was gone. I just stood in that room for a long time, nearly unable to move, I was so amazed at what I had just done. Finally I gathered myself up, grabbed my jacket and helmet, got out the door and head to by bike, intent on getting home before the sun came up.


End file.
